


I Have My Ways

by CelestialVoid



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Alpha Derek Hale, Boys Kissing, Couch Cuddles, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Established Relationship, Evolved Derek Hale, First Full Moon, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Full Moon, Kissing, M/M, Omega Stiles Stilinski, One Shot, Rebuilt Hale House, Short One Shot, Sleepy Cuddles, Stiles Stilinski Has ADHD, Werewolf Stiles Stilinski, Wolf Derek Hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:41:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25331842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelestialVoid/pseuds/CelestialVoid
Summary: It’s Stiles’ first full moon since he was bitten and he’s struggling.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 21
Kudos: 431





	I Have My Ways

He ran through the shadows and the darkness that surrounded him. He wove his way through the undergrowth. His bare feet pounded the damp earth as he ran through the dense woods, splashing the cool mud against his pale skin.

There was a dull pain as the jagged twigs and outstretched branches scratched and clawed at his bare skin, but the pain didn’t seem to register in his mind; all he could think about was running.

Around him, the usual autumn tones of brown, gold and red were darkened by the night, now a dreary mix of greys and heavy black shadows. Dense foliage hung overhead, filtered streams of silver light surrounded him seeping through the canopy and dancing across the ground.

The glow of the full moon lit his world, filling him with energy and spurring him on. The burning power filled his veins, igniting his soul as he ran.

Among the darkness of the woods, he could make out the fluorescent bleached skeletons of the birch trees, their slender trunks lining the shadows as eye-like rings watched him from all angles.

The cool air filled his lungs, the bitterly cold chill biting at his pale cheeks.

He bounded over fallen trees and large logs, leaping over tree stumps and felled branches.

He didn’t stop running, not until he saw the wolf.

The large black wolf stood in front of him, blocking his path. Their fur was as dark as the night and their eyes glowed with a bright crimson glow.

Stiles slowed to a halt, his broken, panting breaths turning to a misty cloud in the cool night air. He felt his eyes burn with power as they glowed in response to his alpha.

Stiles squeezed his eyes shut, dropping his head into his hands as he slowly regained control of himself.

The wolf slowly rose, morphing back into their human form and walking over to Stiles’ side.

“Are you okay?” Derek asked, gently prying Stiles’ arms away from his head and craning his neck to look him in the eye.

Stiles nodded, looking up as he let out a measured sigh.

“I lost control for a moment,” Stiles told him.

“It’s alright,” Derek said soothingly. “These things happen.”

“I thought the bite was meant to cure things,” Stiles mused. “Why does it not work for ADHD?”

“Because ADHD isn’t like other disorders,” Derek said. “It’s not like epilepsy or pneumonia; your brain is just wired differently.”

“So I’m a werewolf with ADD?”

“Don’t all dogs have ADD?” Derek said light heartedly, hoping his joke would cheer Stiles up somewhat.

Stiles dropped his head, muttering something that Derek didn’t hear.

Derek took another step forward. He gently slid a finger beneath Stiles’ chin and coaxed him to look up and meet Derek’s soft gaze. His eyes flickered red and a small smile toyed with the corners of his lips as Stiles’ lit up with a golden glow in return.

He cupped Stiles’ cheek and leant forward, pressing a tender, loving kiss to Stiles’ forehead

“You should probably chain me up,” Stiles said, dejected.

Derek shook his head, chuckling slightly as he said, “You would only find a way to escape.”

“I can’t trust myself,” Stiles said, grimacing as he felt the hypnotic call of the full moon burn at the back of his mind. “I don’t want to end up hurting someone.”

“You’re not going to hurt anyone,” Derek promised. “The worst you’ve done is run through the woods. You’re not snapping or snarling. You haven’t hurt me and you’re not going to hurt anyone else.”

Stiles dropped his gaze, staring down at his feet.

“It’ll take time to get used to all of this; to learn how to control it,” Derek said softly. “This is only your first full moon and you’re already doing better than the others.”

“It doesn’t feel like I am,” Stiles admitted.

“You are,” Derek reassured him, his voice soft but firm.

Derek pulled Stiles into a tight hug, holding him close for a moment. As he stepped back, he wrapped his arm around Stiles’ shoulders, guiding him back through the woods in the direction he’d come from.

“Let’s get you home.”

Derek had done a good job at restoring the Hale house. The walls were covered in crisp white paint. A few of the support beams that framed the room had been replaced—the large beams weathered, scarred and stained in an effort to match the surviving beans that had been burnt and distorted by the fire; bent and twisted like body of Atlas bowing beneath an unimaginable weight.

The house smelt of sweet dew and crisp pine trees, but there was a lingering bitter smell of ash that never seemed to fade.

There were scattered signs of history and new life mingling among the ruins. There were pieces of furniture that had been restored or salvaged, wooden tables with charred legs and warped paint like scars. The walls of the hallways were lined with photos of the Hale family—pictures that Stiles and the pack had helped Derek track down—and new photos; photos of the pack.

Two large windows framed the front door, silver moonlight streaming through them and illuminating the angelic swirl of the sparkling particles of dust.

Stiles stepped into the hallway, his head bowed in shame as Derek shut the front door behind them and locked it.

Stiles made his way into the living room.

There were two large sofas and two arm chairs, arranged in a circle that faced the fireplace in the centre of the room.

The fire was lit, the warm glow filling the room and the sound of crackling soothing Stiles as he watched the wavering flames dance about.

A row of old hard cover books with fragile withered and frayed spines sat atop the mantle, held upright by two bookends that Derek had made himself. Beside the books were more photographs and an arrangement of little trinkets that Derek had collected over the years or that the pack had given him as gifts.

Derek stepped up behind Stiles, wrapping his arms around his shoulders and pulling him back against his chest.

Stiles let out a deep sigh, letting his eyes fall shut for a moment as he relaxed, falling back into Derek’s arms and melting into his warmth.

“I still think you should chain me up,” Stiles said after a while.

“I have another idea,” Derek said.

He scooped Stiles off his feet – delighted by the sound of his playful laughter – and carried him over to the couch.

He carefully laid Stiles down on the cushions, leaning over and pressing a soft kiss to his lips before straightening up.

“You’re just going to make me lie here?” Stiles asked, somewhat sceptical. “How are you going to stop me from getting up?”

“I have my ways,” Derek said with a coy smirk.

Derek shifted into his wolf form, gracefully climbing up onto the couch and laying on top of Stiles.

Stiles burst into a fit of laughter, shaking Derek as his chest rose and fell with his chuckling.

Derek stretched out, pinning Stiles down. He laid his head down on Stiles’ chest, looking up at the man lovingly.

“You’re really going to just lie there?” Stiles asked.

Derek nodded.

“This is your brilliant plan to make sure I don’t move?”

Derek nodded again.

“Is this because I said that there was an unspoken law that says you are not allowed to move when a pet lies on you?”

There was a glint of mischief in Derek’s eyes that seemed to say ‘yes’.

Stiles chuckled.

“You know what?” he started, but his argument died away in his throat. He shook his head, smiling as he said, “You’re right. I’m not moving.”

Derek lifted his head slightly, licking Stiles’ chin.

Stiles screwed up his face. “That’s gross.”

Derek shifted slightly, resting his chin on Stiles’ chest and settling. HIs eyes slowly drifted shut as he fell asleep.

 _Yeah, I’m definitely not moving_ , Stiles thought.

He carefully lifted his hand and gently patted Derek, running his fingers through Derek’s soft fur.

Exhaustion began to take its toll on him. Stiles’ eyes grew heavy. He wrapped an arm around Derek as his eyes drifted shut and sleep pulled him under.

When Stiles woke the next morning, the golden light of morning bled through the large bay window of the living room. The fire had long gone out, the embers cold and the grey ash piled at the bottom of the fireplace.

Beyond the window he could hear the sweet twittering of singing birds.

But what was most noticeable was that Derek wasn’t there.

Stiles let out a weak groan as he pushed himself upright and looked around.

Derek had laid a soft blanket over him, the soft fabric pooling around his waist as he straightened up.

He slowly rolled his shoulder, feeling he tense muscles ache. He’d been bitten nearly a month ago, and although the wound had long healed, there were times when Stiles could swear he could still feel it.

He carefully pushed aside the blanket and swung his legs over the side of the couch. He screwed up his face when he looked down at his feet. His pale skin was covered in dried mud and scratches that were darkened by dried blood.

Stiles carefully set his feet down on the floor, wincing as he put weight on his tender feet. He rose from the couch, slowly hobbling out of the living room and into the kitchen.

Derek stood by the kitchen bench, a cup of coffee in one hand as he flipped through the newspaper with the other.

Stiles dragged his feet across the hardwood floors as he crossed over to Derek, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend’s waist and burying his face in the curve of Derek’s neck.

“Good morning,” Derek said softly. “How do you feel?”

Stiles let out a weak moan.

“Maybe this will make you feel better,” Derek said. He set down his mug and picked up another cup on the counter, holding it out to Stiles.

Stiles pouted as he took the mug of coffee from Derek. He cupped it in his hands, letting the warmth seep into the palms of his hands. He inhaled deeply, breathing in the rich smell of the bitter coffee before sipping at it.

“What’s wrong?” Derek asked.

“Nothing,” Stiles replied.

“Stiles,” Derek said, craning his neck to look Stiles in the eye.

“I was hoping you’d still be there when I woke up,” Stiles admitted.

A small smile turned up the corners of Derek’s lips. He grabbed the front of Stiles’ shirt and pulled him close. He turned slightly, leaning back against the bench and wrapping his arms around Stiles.

“I’m sorry,” he said. He reached up and gently brushed aside a stray strand of hair that fell forward in Stiles’ face. He leant forward and pressed a tender kiss to Stiles’ cheek.

“So that’s your plan for every full moon now, you’re going to shift and lie on me so I can’t move?” Stiles asked.

Derek pretended to think about it. “Yeah, pretty much.”

A mischievous smile played across Derek’s lips.

Stiles rolled his eyes.

“Hey,” Derek said, a touch of offence in his voice. “It worked, didn’t it?”

“Yeah, it did,” Stiles submitted. He sipped at his coffee.

“How do you feel?”

“Exhausted and full of energy at the same time,” Stiles replied.

“The energy is because of the moon. For a few days before and after a full moon, you’ll feel more energetic than usual,” Derek explained. “And feeling exhausted is normal after a full moon, especially if you spent most of the night running through a forest.”

Stiles looked down at his dirty feet covered in scratches and sneered.

“I need a shower,” Stiles said, stepping back from Derek and setting the empty coffee mug down in the sink.

“Yeah, you do,” Derek teased. “You stink.”

“ _You_ stink,” Stiles replied out of habit.

Derek smirked. “I guess I need a shower too then. Mind if I join you?”

**Author's Note:**

> celestialvoid-fanfiction.tumblr.com


End file.
